


Through the Window

by ChaosTwoHanderAndGrassCrestShield



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosTwoHanderAndGrassCrestShield/pseuds/ChaosTwoHanderAndGrassCrestShield
Summary: Most people don't meet their boyfriend by having him burst through their window holding a gun. Then again, most people are neither Corrin or Owain.An XCOM 2 crossover fic that literally no one asked for
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Odin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck it, XCOM 2 AU
> 
> If you haven't played XCOM 2, it takes place in a bad ending of XCOM: Enemy Unknown where the alien invasion wins and they set up a proxy government called ADVENT that looks benevolent but is actually harvesting humans for freaky science shit, and you play as a reformed XCOM leading the resistance against them.
> 
> If you haven't played Fire Emblem, it's an anime dating simulator with a turn based strategy minigame element.

Corrin sighed, turning away from the computer monitor and putting her head in her hands, rubbing her tired eyes before glancing out the third-story window at the darkened street outside her office. The streets were empty, the sole source of light being the red lamppost with integrated security scanners that dotted the streets of ADVENT's cities.

Only a month ago she had been working on a brain implant with the best and brightest scientists in the employ of the ADVENT Coalition, but suddenly she and her colleagues had been pulled off that project and put to work on some kind of genetic modification project. It was all very hush-hush, even moreso than usual. She had long since given up trying to understand exactly what her research was going to be used for, hell, she had been forbidden to talk to her family at all even back when she was working on the implant. All she knew was that whatever it was, it was important, as nearly every scientist she knew had been suddenly reassigned. They must need it done fast.

Hence, why she was now working overtime late into the night, long after all her coworkers had left. They needed to get these samples processed quickly, and she drew the short straw to stay and keep tabs on it. She stared at the progress bar on the screen, wondering if she could will it go go faster through sheer force of frustration.

Her sleep deprived frustration induced reverie was suddenly and shockingly cut short by the sound of a window breaking behind her. In a panic, she quickly turned in her desk chair, slipping and falling to the ground with a yelp before raising herself up to see the cause of the disturbance.

She squinted her eyes into the light coming from the figure across the room, which her eyes slowly resolved into a blonde-haired man in green body armor, leveling an assault rifle directly at her. With an alarmed shout, she scrambled to all fours, hiding behind a desk.

"H-hey!" The man said, "who's there? It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you!"

When Corrin failed to respond with anything other than incoherent utterances, he continued, "come out, I'm not here to hurt you, I just need to make sure you're not going to report this to ADVENT!"

Hesitantly, Corrin peeked around the desk, and was relieved to see that the rifle was no longer being pointed at her, instead hanging loosely by a strap as the man went to one knee, showing his hands.

"W-who are you?" She stammered, "what are you doing here? And why shouldn't I report you?"

He gave a smile, gesturing at himself somewhat theatrically. "Why, my lady, I am none other than Special Operations Top Secret Agent Odin Dark! I am here with the newly reformed XCOM Initiative, here to reclaim Earth from our vile oppressors!"

She ducked behind the desk again. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..." she muttered, trying to remember everything she could about XCOM. Something about anti-alien terrorists? She vaguely remembered a training safety video about them awhile back, telling her to avoid all contact with them, not listen to anything they say, and to report it immediately. "You're... you're one of those terrorist guys, right?"

While she couldn't see his response, she could tell he felt insulted. "You wound me, my lady! Such are the lies of the ADVENT Coalition! They would seek to—" He was suddenly cut off by chatter over a radio, although she couldn't make out what was being said. She peeked over the desk again to see him holding a finger to an earpiece.

"Er, yes, sir, I'm getting into position, I just ran into a—"

"...!!!!"

"No, no, I'm not 'lolligagging', there's a civilian here!"

"...!!!???"

"Sigh... Yes, I'm sure that she's a civilian. No, she's not armed."

"...!!!!"

"Yes, I was just about to do that! I'll be in position in just a moment!"

"...!!"

"Yes, uncle, I'll—"

"..!"

"Ugh, yes, _Commander_."

He unceremoniously removed the finger from his earpiece and sighed, before remembering his current company and speaking up again.

"Right, er, I just need you to stay there for now and not call ADVENT on me. I need to cover my friends from that window right there. Can you do that?"

Corrin nervously nodded.

"Excellent! Don't worry, if the mission proceeds on schedule, I'll be gone in just a few minutes!"

She tucked herself in behind the desk, covering her ears and trying to stay hidden. She heard the window he had pointed to shatter from the butt of his gun, followed by gunfire a few minutes later. When the noise cleared, she could have sworn she heard him say "farewell", but her hearing was still fuzzy from the loud noises.

About half an hour later, she worked up the courage to leave the relative safety of the desk. The man, along with any other comrades he may have been with, had vanished, the only trace of his presence being a few spent casings on the floor and a rapelling cable attached to the inside of the window.

She sat there, in stunned silence, as the sounds of the sirens of ADVENT security vehicles drew ever closer.

How the hell was she going to explain this to her boss?


	2. Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You again?!"

Corrin turned off her monitor, groaning. She nervously eyed the reflection of the black-armored ADVENT guard standing near the door of her office.

The damn guy unnerved her. He was like a robot, always standing stock still next to the door, rifle in hand, never saying a word except to ask for her ID in that damned alien moonspeak the entire ADVENT military used. She was mostly fluent, of course, but trying to say anything in it hurt her voice. Seriously, the human larynx wasn't meant to be able to make an "o" and "xe" sound simultaneously.

She sighed and got started walking to the breakroom, the guard scanning her as always.

Work on the "Avatar" project had already been going slowly, and now between the annoying increased security and a lack of useful data, it was damn near impossible.

Granted, the former was probably due to the recent infiltration of her previous office. From what she had gathered, their mission was actually to kidnap some important Coalition guy from the building next door and her office just happened to have a perfect view to provide overwatch, but still. As for the latter, it probably had something to do with that "Top Secret Super Special Agent Edwin Dark" guy nicking the server's hard drive on his way out. Asshole.

As she poured herself her fifth cup from the break room coffe maker, she heard a loud crashing sound, followed by shouting in a mixture of ADVENT moonspeak and English and a volley of gunfire. With a creeping sense of familiarity, she looked down the hallway to see her security guard lying on the floor with a shiny new hole in his head, along with a figure pointing a rifle at her.

A very familiar figure.

_"Are you fucking kidding me!?"_ She shouted, feeling more exasperated than afraid, _"you again!?"_

The man ("Odin," she now remembered) lowered his weapon and made a stupid pose. "Ah, my lady! We meet again! Truly, it seems destiny itself has intertwined us!"

He lowered the pose and dropped the dramatic voice. "How are you?"

Corrin fumed. "How am I? _How am I?_ How do you think I am? I'm stuck in some shitty high security office working on what scraps of data I could recover thanks to you! We're never going to finish this project at this rate!"

Odin seemed to take no offense, and quickly replied. "Ah, bit you see, this project would doom us all! Er, whatever the Avatar project is. It's bad news, is the point." He fished a sheet of paper out of a pouch on his vest. "Here, I made this pamphlet in case we ever met again!"

Seeing as how she didn't approach him, and just stared at him incredulously, he tossed the paper to her, and she hesitantly picked it up, glancing at it. On the cover of the pamphlet was a hand drawn "XCOM" logo, along with the words _'Why ADVENT is Evil and XCOM are the Saviors of Humanity and You Should Trust Them: A Guide by Special Agent Codename: Odin Dark'_.

"By the way," he said, "I don't believe I ever caught your name, miss...?"

She looked away from the pamphlet and back at him, the incredulous look on her face ever present. "Corrin."

"Corrin!" He repeated, a wide grin on his face, "a fine name for a fine lady! Until we meet again!"

And with that, he ran off down the hallway and out of sight.

Corrin reached for the room's panic button, realized the building's alarms had already been set off, and instead sat behind an overturned table, flipping through the handwritten "pamphlet" as she waited for the gunfire to stop and security reinforcements to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus Corrin's conversion to a resistance agent begins

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone's wondering, XCOM aren't actually terrorists, that's just what ADVENT's propoganda paints them as.
> 
> Also, Chrom is Bradford in this AU and Robin is the Commander, only in this Chrom has the rank of Commander and Robin is a tactical advisor working for him. Also they're married because I like Chrobin (not that it matters for this fic).


End file.
